


Come Away With Me

by LittleDancer8



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Autumn, Consensual Sex, Date Night, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays Mentioned, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8
Summary: You go on a date with Mat that takes place after the game has ended. He realizes that he needs to get you to open up more about your interests and past because you have been too accommodating up to this point. The night takes a spontaneous turn after telling a story about your college years.





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a thing! This is my first time writing fan fiction of any kind. My only writing experiences are from my school years a fair bit of time behind me and dabbles of poetry.
> 
> I think it is important to talk about mental health concerns and have characters out there that have them, so I have some mentions in this work. If short mentions about anxiety disorders is uncomfortable for you this may be a piece you want to skip.
> 
> Trichotillomania is a compulsion to pull hair and is usually an action that the person finds calming when they are experiencing stress or anxiety.
> 
> For a reference you will need to know that Atlas is one of the Titans in Greek Mythology that was punished by Zeus to hold up the weight of the sky and heavens. 
> 
> If you have any notes or constructive criticism I would love to read your comments!

“What am I going to wear?” I groan out loud. Clothing strewn across the bed as my closet has now been ransacked. I don't have a lot of clothes; probably something I should correct at some point.

Doing anything for myself took even more of a backseat once Alex had passed. All my time and energy went into being the best father I possibly could be for Amanda. I knew in my heart (and if I let myself admit it also in my mind) that no matter how much I did, how much enthusiasm my praises had in them, or how long I hugged Amanda it wouldn't make up for the sudden, gaping wound left in our family eight years ago. Yet still I tried to make up for him not being here. With Amanda now away at college it seemed like the first time in quite awhile that I didn't have to try to have the knowledge, parenting skills or energy of two people.

I shake my head and mentally berate myself for allowing my thoughts to go melancholy on what should be such a happy occasion. “Come on! Think! There has to be something in here that says “I'm a cool, interesting, musically inclined and artistic person that is definitely having a meaningful, romantic relationship with you.” I mumble to myself, letting out a soft, half chuckle as I realize how ridiculous that sounds.

I begin wondering why when I'm nervous I talk to myself more than usual. One would think the social awkwardness, generalized anxiety disorder, nail biting and trichotillomania would be enough quirks to load onto one person, but alas I feel the universe has a cruel sense of humor that decides to test the strength of the human spirit by placing more weight than Atlas himself would be able to handle onto someone with such narrow shoulders.

With a sigh escaping my lips “Anxiety, you will not get the better of me tonight.” I state with a firm resolve and a nod for extra emphasis. I was looking forward to tonight and I would not let my thoughts keep me from having an enjoyable evening this time.

I bite on the inside of my right cheek scrunching my mouth into a thinking position and glare down at the clothes tossed to the bed; some of them landing with enough of the garment hanging off of the side to pull them to the floor. Most of the pants I pulled out were still on the bed, the shirts hadn't fared as well with at least half having found their way to the carpet.“Okay, black button fly jeans. Check! Now do I go with the blue shirt with the mesh and zipper details or the green button down shirt?” I question while holding one then the other over the pants. Still uncertain on the choice to be made I leave them both out while putting everything else that had been thrown into disarray away.

I look at the clock and panic quickly takes hold. It is 6:45 PM and Mat had asked for me to meet him at the restaurant at 7:00 PM. In a whirlwind the blue shirt is pulled over my head and smoothed down, matching converse are pulled out of the closet, slid into, tied and the green shirt is quickly thrown back in without regard for it being in the correct place currently.

I rush to the bathroom mirror and put far more than the recommended pea sized drop of toothpaste on my toothbrush. I shove it in my mouth and hold it in place with my left cheek, chewing on the bristles lightly as I grab my comb and push it through my hair. Unhappy with the result from the first attempt at a style I run it under the faucet to wet the teeth and try running it through the unruly locks again. This time the slight waves are a little more tamed and far less poofy. Gel probably would have been a good idea, but I don't have time for it now and I don't particularly care for how crunchy my hair feels after gel has dried either.

I nearly drop the comb to the floor as I fumble with placing it back on the counter and grab the toothbrush handle to make large quick circles over my teeth. After completing the task, I rinse my mouth out and smile at the mirror to make sure nothing is still stuck between my teeth. A cap full of mouth wash is gargled for less than the instructed amount of time and spit out. ChapStick is hastily applied to lips that are a clear sign I should have had more water to drink today. I take one last look in the mirror and sigh. I bring my blue-grey eyes up to meet their reflection. The blue shirt was the right choice, it makes them pop. “You are strong! You are brave! You are able to handle anything you put your mind to! You can do this!” I say the mantra to myself in a firm tone taking a deep breath afterwards.

I walk out of the bathroom, turning the light off as walk through the door frame. Seeing the clock again I grab my wallet, keys and phone, sliding the wallet and phone into the two front pockets on either side of my pants while keeping my keys out. Once I'm out the front door I lock it quickly and jump in my car, cranking it swiftly. The plan was to walk to the restaurant tonight, but time is of the essence and that isn't an option any longer. I look around carefully as I pull out of the driveway and into the street. The drive, thankfully, is an incredibly short one and I still have a chance of being on time. I pull into a parking spot and rush to get out of the car, locking the door behind me. The clock on the dash is already showing the time as 7:01 PM.

I nearly sprint around the corner to the front door and standing there in front of it, facing froward, is Mat. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding in as my gaze falls on him and a smile pulls my lips upward a little. Mat always looks amazingly handsome and getting to glance his profile before he notices my presence is a welcome reward for making it out of the house today. My smile broadens as I approach.

“I'm sorry I was running a little behind. I hope you weren't waiting too long.” I say as I reach out and gently touch my hand to Mat's left bicep.

He turns, his eyes meeting mine and his face lights up with a large smile. “Hey man, not at all. I just got here myself.” he says with a tone that eases the weight on my chest a bit.

I go in for a much needed hug and as he wraps his arms around me I see he is holding something small in his right hand. We stay in the embrace for a few seconds as I breathe in the wonderful wafts of vanilla and cinnamon from his jacket and hair. The smell is intoxicating.

“Mmm, a busy day for coffee cakes or Chai Antwoords?” I inquire into his neck.

He gives a bit of a chuckle knowing that I particularly love anything with cinnamon as an ingredient. “Both, actually. You know how people start ordering spiced things more in the fall.” He states matter of factually.

I smile and before I can think better of it I whisper, “You smell delicious.” and plant a quick kiss on the soft, smooth part of his cheek above the scruffy beard before breaking our embrace.

I look up and his eyes are averted to the item in his right hand. I'm unsure if that look is to make sure it wasn't crushed in the embrace or because I made him feel embarrassed. Hoping to subtly find out which it was, “What do you have there?” I ask hesitantly. He notices that I'm looking at him quizzically and pushing my face into his eye line. He snaps out of the mental vacation he was on.

“Oh, so I brought you something. I don't know if you will like it. I remembered Damien talking about the meaning of it before and I think I got it right, but I'm not quite sure. I hope it doesn't have a completely different meaning than I think it does, but now I'm rambling and I'm just going to show you.” Mat finally opens his hand and presents a lovely violet. “May I?” he asks as he brings the flower to the zippered breast pocket of my shirt.

“Of course! I love it! Thank you!” I blurt out with enthusiasm that brings a grin back to his face. Mat positions the small flower in my breast pocket and zips it into place. After he has finished I look down at the flower peaking out of my pocket and ask as I look back up to his handsome face, “So, what is it supposed to mean?” Mat hums for a second, “If I'm remembering correctly...faithful love.” I bring my hand up to gently caress the petals with my fingers and feel my heart beating a little faster beneath the flower. I feel the warmth of a blush creeping across my pale cheeks as my thoughts race. Is that what he wants to say? Maybe the meaning is why he was hesitant in giving it to me? I try to shake the thoughts that could easily go down a rabbit hole of doubt and self loathing.

“Shall we?” Mat asks as he holds open the door to the restaurant and lightly places his hand on the small of my back as I pass by him.

“Thank you kind sir.” I say with a bit of a giggle at the formality.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Mat replies with a wink.

“Just how much time has Damien been spending at the Coffee Spoon lately?” I ask quirking my right eyebrow down as the left lifts.

“Actually, now that you mention it he has been around more recently.” Mat lets his thoughts trail off with a shoulder shrug.

I let out a chuckle, I'll have to thank Damien later. I get the feeling he had a little more to do with the flower I received tonight than just sharing its meaning.

Once we are seated and put our orders in we start to delve into conversation. I ask about how things are going at the Coffee Spoon first and get discourse about the new customers that come in and new recipes that are coming out soon which include several spiced things for the holiday season quickly approaching. I smile and close my eyes for a second as I try to imagine how good Mat's gingerbread cookies must be. When I open them again I see Mat sitting across from me with an amused look on his face.

“What?” I question looking a little surprised. “I really enjoy the holidays and I really love Christmas. My family didn't celebrate the holidays when I was growing up and so I didn't really have my first proper Christmas until I started dating Alex. I still find it very magical. I kind of get this feeling that most adults end up being jaded about the holidays and Christmas in particular. They tend to forget that it really isn't about the gifts, having a perfectly decorated house, or the expectations of others. It is just about being happy and doing things you enjoy with the people that mean the most to you. I look forward to Christmas baking with Amanda each year, and I was just imagining how good your gingerbread cookies must be.” I end with my eyes a little glassier than when I started but a genuine and warm smile on my face.

Mat's expression had changed from amusement to one of self reflection and understanding. “You know, you're right. I bet you still look at it all with childlike wonder. Would you like to be my secrete taste tester for the new baked goods?” He returns the genuine smile. “Yes, I would enjoy nothing more!” I say with the excitement exuding from me in the form of bouncing slightly in my chair. Mat laughs, “Now, I don't know about that. You haven't even tried any of them yet.” I beam, “You underestimate my love of food.” We both laugh at that as if on cue our orders are placed in front of us.

We chat as we eat. I ask about Carmensita; how she is doing in school, how drum lessons are going and how she is doing with friends. I learn that she is doing well in all regards, praise flowing freely from Mat's lips in a cascade that warms my heart. It is so nice that he is such a caring father that completely understands where I come from with Amanda. I find out that Carmensita is actually having a weekend long sleepover at the Cahn's house with Briar, Hazel and Daisy. In that moment I feel bad for Craig. It is difficult to have that many hungry preteens in the same house for one night, much more so for two. I remember back to when Amanda would have sleep overs at that age and the drama that would ensue. Then the thought dawns on me that this means Mat is free to be out later than usual. I apparently will also need to thank my bro, Craig, later.

Dessert has been devoured. The empty plate pushed aside with our two spoons laid across it. We linger a little longer talking as I twirl my straw in my cup of water. I hang on Mat's every word, really not wanting this to end, but we keep getting hovering passes of a waiter that clearly would like to get this table turned over to make more in tips on a Friday night. I sigh as they ask again if we would like drinks to go. I make the decision that we should probably move, “No, that's okay, we are heading out now.” I say in a disappointed tone as I stand. Mat gives me a concerned look then also stands. He extends an arm to me and I loop my arm around his, placing my hand on his bicep. I do not want this night to end. We walk outside and stand in front of the door for a moment in silence before I get an idea.

“Well, since we got kicked from our table do you want to go sit and talk in my car for a bit?” I ask sheepishly.

“You didn't walk?” he asks a little surprised.

“No, I was running a little behind.” I start again.

Mat interrupts with a heart melting smile, “Sounds good to me, baby.” For someone that claims that 'baby' doesn't sound right when he says it, it sure sounds like pure bliss to me.

I blush for the second time tonight as I pull my keys out of my pocket and quickly take Mat's hand pulling him to my car. I unlock the doors and slide into the driver's side of the sedan. Mat takes his seat on the passengers side as I put the keys into the ignition to bring some music on. My car isn't anything special, but it does have a six disc CD player which is currently filled with both some recommendations that Mat has made as well as some of my personal favorites. I feel a little self conscious about my music tastes when what I was listening to on the way to the restaurant comes blaring through the speakers. I quickly turn it down to the point that it is barely audible and mumble, “I'm sorry about that, I have “Smokey Rolls Down Thunder Canyon” or “Forever” in here too.”

I reach my hand to change the disc and Mat catches it right before I can hit the button. “You know we can listen to music you like too, right?” He gives my hand a gentle squeeze and then brings it up to his lips to kiss just below my knuckles.

I look at him a bit dumbfounded, first because he kissed my hand and second because I figure that most of what I listen to of my own accord would likely pain him from being too mainstream or uncool. I give a little nod and decide to put an album on that is one of my favorites. Hopefully, Jazz fusion is acceptable, plus I know all the words to every song and I feel like singing. Mat knows that I adore music. I used to sing in a choir and also used to play a couple of instruments back in the day, but he hasn't heard me sing since we always seem to be listening to music that he is introducing me to. I put the disc on, skip a couple of tracks to get to one of my favorites and I hear the mechanical whirl from the changer.

I awkwardly turn in my seat and pull my legs up so my feet are now towards the door. I push my back towards Mat and he watches my contortions in confusion. I lean back slowly, arching over the center console and gear shift so I can gently lay my head in his lap. He looks down at me surprised.

“Well, this is a new one for me.” He remarks and then smiles as he places his left hand on my abdomen and lets the fingers of his right hand find their way into my hair. It isn't really the most comfortable position for my back, but it is definitely worth it.

I close my eyes and the prelude for the song is coming to an end with the first verse about to start. I keep my eyes closed as I do my best to belt out the sultry tones in this unconventional singing position. I get through the first verse and let my eyes slowly flutter open to look up at Mat. His expression is one that I haven't seen on him before. I study his face as I continue through the chorus and following verses, putting extra emotion and emphasis on my favorite lyrics. “ _And I want to wake up with the rain_ _falling on a tin roof while I'm safe there in your arms. So all I ask is for you to come away with me in the night. Come away with me._ ” The song comes to an end and a smile comes to my lips. Mat still holds the same expression, he presses the pause button and takes a moment more before speaking.

“That was beautiful babe.” he says softly with what sounds like a catch in his voice. “I haven't had someone sing to me in a long time and I didn't know you were this good. Why was this something that I didn't know?” I cup his face in my right hand and let my thumb trace across his cheek as I shrug.

“It didn't come up.” I say nonchalantly.

Mat's brow furrows as he opens his mouth, then thinks better of what he was about to say and closes it again. A second later he tries again, “So, you have asked and heard all about my touring days, but I don't know much about your live music experiences. Who was your first concert?”

I giggle, knowing it is very likely to be so far from Mat's taste in music. “Def Leppard.” I state. He looks down at me with a cocked eyebrow that I know is asking the question 'Really?'.

“I have a soft spot for the eighties!” I say with a mock defensive tone that thankfully gets a big smile out of him.

“Favorite concert?” Mat asks.

I bite at the inside of my right cheek as I think it over. “Hmm, that would be difficult to answer. I could tell you my favorite concert memory if that works.”

“Whatever you want to tell me baby, I want to hear it.” Mat states while continuing to run his fingers through my hair idly.

“So, in college shortly after Alex and I started dating the lead singer of my favorite band was doing a solo album. There was a tour for the album that I really wanted to go to, but the closest show was in Atlanta. At the time I had never been there and it was further than I had ever driven alone. I begged Alex to go with me. I didn't want to go alone and he was the only other person that I knew would be able to drive my car since it was a stick shift. We weren't very serious at this point and he had an exam at 8:00 AM the morning after the concert. In all reality he should have used his better judgment and said no, but he said yes. I was so excited I was literally bouncing around. So, I drove most of the way there and we stopped shortly outside of Atlanta to trade off. We drove into the city looking for a street that started with Peach Tree, but man, in Atlanta there are so many streets that have Peach Tree in the name! This was also before smart phones and GPS; we were working off of scribbled down directions. Several wrong turns later, we finally make it to the right place."

I take a deep breath before continuing.

"It was the weirdest amphitheater I think I have ever been to. It was near a park in the middle of a neighborhood with houses all around it. We weren't sure where to park the car, but eventually found a place and walked to the show. It was basically a concrete bowl with a stage at one end. The show was great and I got the shirt that I wanted from the merch table. We got back to the car close to midnight and still had around a six hour drive back. Alex drove until we got back out of Atlanta. We stopped for gas and traded back to me driving. I told him thanks for coming with me and that if he wanted to get some sleep while I drove us home to go for it. I put some music on and had it turned down low so he could try to get some rest. A couple of hours later he woke up and looked over at me after rubbing his eyes. I had been singing along to what I had on the stereo quietly, trying to keep myself awake and I figured I had gotten too loud and woke him."

I shake my head with a smile at the memory.

"I glanced over at Alex and told him I was sorry for waking him. He just kept watching me drive for what seemed like forever. I felt the weight of his gaze and I figured he realized what a mistake coming on the trip with me was since he was trying to get a little bit of sleep in the passenger seat of an uncomfortable car and he had an important exam in less than five hours. I finally heard him shuffle and I tensed up expecting for some unhappy words to come out of his mouth, but the next thing I knew his hand was tracing up my thigh. We were in the middle of nowhere and I was desperately looking for somewhere to pull off the highway. We finally came to a dirt county road that only has a number as an identifier and turned off onto it. I pulled into a field with two silos and as quickly as I could put the car in park we were all over each other. We were a fumbling mess! A while later we got back on the road and I got him back in time for his exam. Thankfully, he did pretty well on the test considering the circumstances.” I giggle as I reminisce.

Mat let's out a chuckle with me before responding, “Sounds like a good time.”

I smile and my eyes trace over every line on his face. “I wish we were still young enough to do things like that.” I say wistfully.

“Who says we aren't?” Mat asks as he runs his finger tips under the hem of my shirt and starts to trace my abs.

My cheeks grow hot as they flush deep crimson. Mat pulls his fingers from my hair, lifts his hips up off the seat a little and fishes around in his pocket awkwardly for a moment before his phone is pulled into my view. I watch him a bit perplexed at why it had suddenly made an appearance. I didn't hear a notification or feel it vibrate while draped across his lap. He taps away at the screen for a few moments before a chime goes off.

Mat gives me a cool smirk. “I'm yours for the weekend. Pablo is going to take care of the Coffee Spoon for me and as I mentioned earlier, Carmensita is staying at the Cahn's. Whatever you want to do baby, I'm along for the ride.”

My eyes go wide and my mouth opens slightly in disbelief. Mat takes the opportunity to lean down and kiss me. His soft lips touch mine and I feel his tongue trace along my bottom lip before he gently sucks on it. I let out a barely audible whimper as he ends the kiss. “Where would you like to go?” He whispers in my ear.

At that moment thoughts swirl around and begin colliding in my head. 'Can Mat really not be at the Coffee Spoon for two days? Does he really trust Pablo to take care of everything properly? People will notice that he isn't there and ask where he is. That might be a lot of uncomfortable conversations for Mat with the regulars come Monday. Does anyone outside of the cul-de-sac know he is dating me? Scratch that, do they even know that he is dating again? Where would we go? It's not exactly late, but it is last minute. It can't be anywhere too far away, that would take way more planning than this. I'm so bad at spontaneity!'

I close my eyes, trying to ease my mind and slow down my heart rate by taking in a couple of deep breaths. I slowly lift myself begrudgingly from his lap and turn to sit in the seat the way they were intended to be sat in again. “Give me a second.” I say softly in concentration as my phone is produced from my pocket and I intently start searching then scanning the results. I finally come across a scenic bed and breakfast that is tucked away in the woods with a breathtaking view of the bay. It is just outside of the city, far enough, but not too far away. I press on the number and wait for someone to pick up as I turn away from Mat out of habit for the phone call. I hate talking on the phone, it always brings my anxiety level up. The receptionist picks up.

“Yes, do you have any availability for tonight and tomorrow night? That's fine. Yes, that would be preferable. Please do. I would. Yes, please put it under Sella. We should be there in a little over an hour I imagine. That sounds great. Thank you, see you in a bit.” I hang up the phone and turn to face Mat. My face is flushed, but I have a smile on my lips.

“What was that about?” Mat asks as I shuffle my phone back into my pocket.

“I have a place for us to stay!” I beam. “I'll drive us back, we need to pack and get on the road.”

Mat smiles at my enthusiasm as we make the quick trip back to my drive way. “Man, you are really cute when you get excited. I get why someone wouldn't be able to tell you no.” he lets out with a small chuckle.

Once we pull into my driveway I jump out of the car, my heart racing as Mat gets out of the passenger's side. “Umm, you can either meet me back here or I can come pick you up when I'm done packing?” I offer, feeling like I didn't really think this whole thing through. 'Is this awkward? It feels awkward. I should have dropped him off next door at his place on the way in.'

He walks around the car and puts his hands around my waist before letting them drop down to my hips. He leans in and gives me a soft, quick kiss. “Mind picking me up?” he asks quietly with a wink, clearly trying to be playful about the fact that we live right next to each other.

I lean forward and let my head rest on his shoulder for a moment before responding. “Not at all. I'll be there in a few minutes.” He pulls his torso back from the embrace but he lets his hands linger on my hips.

“Anything specific I need to pack?” He asks.

Right, because he doesn't know where we are going or what we are doing. “Some swim trunks might be a good idea.” I suggest. I have no idea what the temperature of the water is going to be like since the leaves have already started changing color, but it is always better to be prepared.

He gives me a quick parting kiss on the cheek. “I'll see you in a few.” He turns and walks to his house next door.

Once his door is shut I run inside my own front door, nearly tripping on the door jam after fumbling to get it unlocked. I close it with more force than necessary in my flustered state. “Oh goodness, what have I gotten myself into?” I say aloud as I rush to the bedroom to find my trusty hiking backpack. I pull the backpack out of the closet and toss it onto the bed. “It is only two days, do not over pack.” I verbally remind myself. It is a bad habit I have yet to break. I throw my travel toiletries bag into the bottom of the pack quickly followed by a comb, deodorant and a folding travel toothbrush. I look through the bathroom cabinet for my good cologne that I only use for special occasions and toss that in too once it has been located. “Okay, that is all of the hygiene essentials.” I affirm to myself.

Before moving to pack clothes I open the drawer of my night stand and grab some condoms and a small bottle of lube, these items get tucked away in a small zipper pocket inside the backpack, again, always better to be prepared. I start throwing clothes to the bed, underwear, pajama pants, swim trunks, a few pieces from Craig's althleisure wear line that he insisted I didn't need to pay for because they were print samples, a couple of t-shirts, the green button down I didn't wear to dinner tonight, a pair of dark wash blue jeans and finally a practical pair of tennis shoes in case we decide to walk some trails. I shove all of this into the soft form backpack. It takes a couple of tries, but I manage to get it to zip closed. I let out a snort at the shape the poor bag has been contorted into. I sling the strap over my left shoulder and take a final survey of the place.

“Right, phone charger.” I say as I pull it out from the outlet next to the bed and shove it unceremoniously into a side pocket of the backpack. I tap my pockets making sure that I have my phone, wallet and keys. I go into the kitchen, pull out a small glass from the cabinet and fill it a bit more than half way with water before delicately pulling the violet from my pocket then placing it in the water. I turn the lights out in the house except for the one above the stove and walk out the door, locking it behind me.

I look to the right and let out a sigh of relief that Mat isn't already outside his door waiting on me. I toss my bag into the back seat of the car as I climb in and then crank it. I pull out of my driveway and humorously pull immediately into the driveway next to it. I sit in the car waiting for any sign of movement. My fingers idly find their way to my eyebrows and I pull a few hairs loose as my anxiety level rises. After realizing what has happened I angrily mumble at myself, “Stop it! This is fine. An amazing, caring and attractive man wants to spend the weekend with you. Everything is going to be okay. You need to get out of the house and away from everything. Just breathe.”

A few moments later movement at Mat's door drag my eyes up and I smirk as I see a guitar case being set down on the porch. I get out of the car and walk up to take the case. I giggle when I see a filled duffel bag slung over his shoulder that is clearly carrying more than I had packed while he fumbles with the lock. I grab the guitar case and wait for Mat to turn around. I flash him a big smile and ask “Got everything?” while letting out another giggle.

He gives me with a look of confusion at what I'm finding so amusing, “I think so.” he says hesitantly. I bound to the car without giving him an answer to the inquisitive look and gingerly place the guitar case in the back seat, moving my bag to the floor board and extending a hand to Mat as walks up to take his bag as well. Instead Mat walks up behind me, wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close to him while tossing the duffel next to my back pack. I let out a soft sigh and let myself lean back into his chest for a moment. I feel the warmth of his body against mine while I let my eyes close and my head fall back to his shoulder. Both of his arms now wrap around me and a soft kiss is planted on my cheek. I tilt my head to catch his lips with my own. I let my tongue trace along his bottom lip before letting out a groan as I force myself to pull away knowing there will be more time for this later. “We need to get on the road” I say with a pout.

We both pile into the car. I pull out of the cul-de-sac and make our way to the highway. Once on it Mat looks over and inquires, “So, do I get to know where we are going now?”

I smile and glance over quickly, “I'll just say that it isn't far.”

He chuckles, “Well the side of the phone conversation that I did get to hear kinda clued me in to that.”

I scrunch my face up, “Then no, it will be a surprise.”

Thankfully, the roads are pretty clear at this time of night and the drive is passed quickly with the two of us taking turns picking songs to listen to. Soon we are pulling into the driveway of the quaint bed and breakfast. I pull the car next to a couple of others and put it in park. “Let me check us in and I'll be right back to help with the bags.” I say with a quick smile. I bound up the steps of the dimly lit wrap around porch and try to quietly open the door, but it has a bell charm attached to it that jingles loudly from my initial push. I let my head hang quickly in defeat before a kind voice welcomes me in. I walk up to the counter and return the polite salutation. I get us checked in, get our keys and the menu for breakfast. I walk out the door to see Mat has already pulled both of our bags out of the car and has one strapped across each shoulder as well as his guitar case in his right hand. I quickly walk back over and reach to take a bag from Mat.

“So, all the rooms have doors on the outside and ours is around...” I start to explain as Mat moves his shoulder before I can grab the shoulder strap of my backpack.

“I've got them, just lead the way baby.” he reassures.

Mat follows behind me as I walk us to the room. I unlock the door and swing it open slowly. A smile pulls at my lips as I glance the set up. In the middle of the back wall is a large four poster bed, a gas fireplace is already on to my left giving the room a romantic glow, rose petals have been spread along the floor and duvet with two roses in full bloom sitting atop a box of chocolates in the center of the bed. I quickly move inside and pull the door open more while facing Mat so I can see his reaction. He has shock written all over his face as he sees the elaborate room with the extra romantic touches. He blinks a few times before I reach out and take his empty hand, pulling him inside so I can close and lock the door behind us.

I turn around and ask, “Well, what do you think?”

Mat is finally shrugging the bags off of his shoulders onto a ottoman after setting the guitar case to lean against the matching chair. He turns and his eyes glance over the details again.

“Is this the normal room set up?” he asks with an eyebrow raised.

A blush creeps across my face as I respond, “Um, no, they listed out the...uh... romantic couples upgrades and asked if I wanted each one. I said yes to all of them.” The last part comes tumbling out of my mouth in a hurried rush and I cover my face with my hands immediately, feeling the heat of my cheeks after the words have made their escape.

I hear Mat's soft chuckle and feel his hands touch mine to guide them down. His burnt umber eyes meet my own as I slowly tip my head back to look up at him. His face has a soft and warm expression which is highlighted beautifully in the light cast off by the low, rumbling fire. I pull my right hand from his and lift it to his face, gently running my thumb over the apple of his cheek. I slowly lean in for a kiss while closing my eyes; Mat's lips meeting mine eagerly. The kiss starts slow and sensual, our tongues only making light traces across each others lips. I slide my hand behind Mat's ear and let my thumb gently caress across his ear lobe as I pull him deeper into the kiss. The passion intensifies in our interplay, his lips part and he grants my tongue entry to the rest of his mouth. I feel both of his hands at my hips pulling my body tight to his. I glide my tongue along his slowly and deliberately, enticing it, luring it to follow my own as it retreats back into my mouth. My left hand finds its way to his side, trailing my fingers under his jacket but over his shirt. I hold his tongue captive for a few moments by pressing my lips around it and applying a small amount of suction before breaking the kiss.

“Maybe we both should get a little more comfortable?” I say in a husky whisper as I nuzzle into the crook of his neck, placing a few soft kisses in select places.

I can feel his neck muscles tense as he swallows hard. “Yes, um, we should do that.”

I untie and toe off my shoes, pulling my socks off and shoving them inside each one to find easier later. I walk over to the bed and move the chocolates and roses to one of the nightstands before looking back to Mat. He has pulled his own shoes off, belt off, has taken his glasses off, and then draped his jacket across the back of the chair holding his guitar case up. I smile and take a few steps to close the space between us before wrapping both hands in his shirt and pulling him into a heated kiss while walking us back towards the bed. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip before sucking on it gently.

I feel the mattress hit the back of my thighs. I widen my stance to make room Mat's body and I move my arms to wrap around his waist while crushing my lips to his eagerly; pulling him down on top of me as I lean back and fall onto the bed. The fingers of one hand start to softly trail up his back along his spine while the other hand is satisfied to rest on his hip and my thumb traces its ridge. Mat softly moans into my mouth. At this moment I want nothing more than to make as many pleasurable sounds as I can possibly coax from his mouth meet my ears. I pull my lips away from his and start kissing down his jaw line, making my way slowly to his ear. I hear his breathing hitch as I flick my tongue across his ear lobe before closing my lips around it. I kiss my way down his neck, giving each inch a press of my lips and a small tease from my tongue. I can feel his racing pulse against my lips as I wrap my legs around his waist and encourage his body to press against mine.

Mat lets out a deep, husky moan. I gasp and let my head fall back as the bulges that have formed in each of our pants grind against each other. I long for that sensation again and rock my hips back then forward and up in a fluid motion, finding the sweet friction I desire. Mat's hands have found their way up my sides, tugging at my shirt. He pulls his upper body away from mine to help pull it off of me. I lift my shoulders and watch the world go dark for a brief moment before Mat's stunning face comes into focus again once the shirt has been discarded. Both of my hands find the hem of his shirt and tug up with urgency while I rock my hips again, another moan escaping from my lips. It is soon tossed to the floor and forgotten with my own. I let one hand wrap into his dreads and pull his lips down to meet mine. I dive into the kiss with fervor; all the passion and desire that I can load it with flowing from deep within my being and crashing in waves past my tongue. My other hand grips tightly, desperately to his shoulder while my fingers go pale with the pressure of digging in, trying to convince myself that this moment is real and happening.

Mat breaks away from the kiss, chest heaving as he pants for air. After a few deep breaths he whispers, “I've got you baby, relax.”

I notice that my fingers are still sinking into his shoulder like talons and immediately let it out of my grasp; tracing my finger tips along the discolored indentations to sooth them in apology. Mat nuzzles at my neck before beginning to shower my skin with light kisses and licks, moving slowly down my jaw line, neck, chest and abdomen, his fingers sliding down my sides, running over the hills and valleys caused by my ribs before exploring the trenches of my abs. My body shudders of its own free will from the glorious sensations; my gasps and moans getting louder as the focus of his attention gets closer to my waistband. Mat looks up at me with a smile as his thumbs trace my hip bones, following the ridges down until they meet fabric. This elicits a loud gasp as my eyes roll back and close. My entire body quivers while my heart races, beating loudly in my ears.

“May I?” Mat asks in a husky rasp while hovering his fingers over the first button of my jeans. My lids flutter open about half way, I glimpse down to meet Mat's warm eyes. I nod my head in affirmation as I will my voice to work. The word “Please.” manages to come from my throat sounding incredibly needy and dripping with desire. Mat's fingers nimbly work at freeing my hard member from its constricting cloth prison, each of the three buttons are dutifully undone before my jeans are being tugged off. I lift my hips to ease in the process of removing them. They are quickly pulled off my legs as Mat stands, my boxers barely hanging to my hips in the haste. I hear the clinking of a belt buckle and watch as Mat takes the opportunity to remove his own pants. The olive green cargo pants hit the floor and Mat's arousal is made all the more apparent. His large cock is straining against his boxer briefs, a formidable bulge with a small spot of moisture now in my field of view. I let out a low moan at the sight.

“We should get you in a more comfortable position.” Mat says barely above a whisper before helping me to slide up onto the bed completely.

Mat joins me on the bed and crawls between my legs while his hands guide my thighs apart. Electrical shocks course through my body from the touches and soft whimpers escape as my response. Mat takes his time teasing me; methodically running his fingers over my thighs, slipping just the tips of his fingers under the taught fabric still covering me, occasionally trailing them over the waistband and hooking them in just to release again without having removed the offending article of clothing. It all feels so good, too good, I want more. I let out a whimper as his fingers slide under the waistband once more, “Please...Mat...touch me.”

Suddenly, Mat's palm is pressing against the vein that runs along the underside of my cock. I gasp so quickly my mouth doesn't have the opportunity to open fully and the air is pulled into my lungs through my teeth. Mat freezes in place. “You okay baby?”

I force my eyes to open and drink in the sight of Mat between my legs with a palm pressed against my covered and aching erection. “More than okay, great, wonderful, amazing.” I purr, pressing my hips up and grinding into his hand, “Could only be better if my boxers weren't in the way”.

Mat lets out a chuckle that sounds like mostly amusement at my eagerness and a slight part nerves.

At my encouragement, he finally pulls my boxers from my hips and down my legs, throwing them to floor with the rest of our clothing. My cock stands up straight now that it has been completely freed of all restraints. It is soon gripped in Mat's hand and my head is thrown back with a loud moan. He squeezes it at the base before pressing the pad of his thumb firmly into the vein and sliding it upwards toward the head. My hips buck involuntarily and I grip the sheets in my hands, several drops of precome have already made a slick trail down to Mat's hand.

“Oh God... I can't... I... I need you... in me... please.” I babble as other incoherent sounds also spill from my lips. Mat looks a little surprised at the reaction he elicited, but all of the teasing is driving me out of my mind. All I can think is how much I want this, want him.

Mat moves to get off of the bed and walk towards our bags. I gently grab his hand as he places his feet to the floor and pull at him to walk towards me. “Wait.” comes out as a plea. Mat's sorely neglected erection is still confined by his briefs and I plan on correcting that immediately. I angle us so he is standing in front of my face and then hook my fingers into the fabric and start to slowly pull them down. Mat lets out a sigh as his throbbing member is freed. I smile as I take it all in, the beauty of him, his sweet and musky smell, the sounds he makes as I start to lazily kiss along his shaft. I lick the full length from base to tip before pressing my lips around him and swirling my tongue in patterns around then on the head. Mat lets out a guttural moan as his hands wrap themselves in my hair. I sink my mouth further down on him while flicking my tongue side to side until the head hits the back of my throat. I hold myself there for a few moments, taking in a couple deep breaths through my nose while my hands explore the expanse between Mat's hips. I then start to pull him from my mouth and judging from the sound I could only describe as a whimper it is painfully slow.

I finally pop off of his length and give one more teasing lick along his slit for good measure before whispering, “Condoms and lube are in the pocket inside my backpack.”

Mat lets out a laugh and let's his hands untangle from my hair. “I brought some too.” he admits and walks over to his bag to pull out his own supplies.

I smile, “I guess we both wanted to be prepared.”

Mat walks back to the bed and takes up the position between my legs again, shifting me up a little more so he can get better access to my puckered hole. I watch his every movement, captivated by his attractiveness and wanting the images to be burned into my memory forever. Mat pours lube onto a few fingers and massages it a bit to warm it up. I squirm in anticipation as I watch the preparation and bite at my bottom lip. Mat steadies me by placing his other hand on my hip, a finger gently brushing against my entrance and smearing it with lube. The sensation runs directly to my cock as it twitches and more moisture leaks from it. “Are you ready?” Mat asks softly as he trails his finger around the outer ring of muscle. I nod then lower my shoulders into the bed, “Yes, please.” I beg.

Mat starts to press his finger in me and I gasp then find that I'm holding my breath. I have to remind myself to breath and relax. The first finger presses in past the second knuckle and then is plunged in completely. Mat remains still as he allows me to get used to the sensation. He starts to wiggle it around a bit before slowly extracting it and pushing it back in with long strokes. I moan at the pumping action and soon a second finger is being pressed in to help stretch me. It quickly joins the other pumping in and out of me. I shift the angle of my hips to give Mat better access. He curls his fingers upwards and they rake across my prostate, my hips buck up into the hand barely holding me down and a loud, rumbling moan forces its way from my throat. Mat seems to enjoy my reactions, pushing his fingers to hit my sweet spot over and over. Moans and incoherent mumbling are cascading from my lips as a third finger is added. Mat meticulously pulls them apart, stretching me thoroughly for him.

I can't think straight, with my eyes closed all I see are colors washing by. “Need you, please!” I whimper.

Mat's fingers leave my body and I shudder. I open my eyes and catch Mat rolling the condom onto his throbbing cock before applying a generous amount of lube. He positions himself between my legs with his cock pressed to my opening, his upper body supported by his muscular arms as he hovers over me. His eyes are full of desire, the pupils dilated to the point his irises are but mere silvers of deep brown. He leans down and captures my lips in a kiss so intense time seemingly stops for its duration.

He breaks it by sucking on my bottom lip and then asking in a husky voice. “Ready?”

“Yes.” I wrap my legs around him and rest my heels against his firm ass, pulling him closer to me as further encouragement. I watch his face as he begins to press in. The first stroke is a delicious crawl to glory. My hands have found their way to Mat's shoulder and neck, holding on for all I'm worth as he bottoms out. My body spasms and my muscles clinch at Mat's member deep inside of me. He is large and fills me in a way that I have never experienced before, but it is bliss. “You feel amazing.” Mat lets out with a raspy moan as my body squeezes him. “Ready baby?” He asks between kisses to my neck. After a few deep breaths, I nod my head and loosen my grip to let him know that I'm ready for him to move.

Mat starts at an incredibly slow and deliberate pace; pulling out nearly his full length before pushing it back inside of me. His breathing is ragged and I have no idea how he is showing this much restraint. My head is thrown back and it has become to heavy at the moment for my neck to even fathom being able to lift it. I somehow manage to formulate three words that tumble out between moans, “Mat...harder...faster.”

He lets out a grunt, “You've got it baby.”.

I don't have to ask again, the flood gates have been opened. Mat shifts his position and puts his arms behind my knees, pushing my legs up for a better angle. He begins to thrust into me hard and fast, the rhythmic and percussive slapping of our bodies colliding filling the room. My head tosses from side to side, it is all too much to process and my brain is short circuiting. “Mat...please...Mat.” It comes out as if his name is the most important and reverent thing I have ever said. His name has permeated my mind, is on my tongue and cascading from my lips. He then grips my cock tightly with his hand, giving it several swift strokes and I nearly scream.

“Come for me baby.” Mat coaches with strain in his voice. “I'm close.”

Mat's hand pumps my cock with the same intensity and speed as his thrusts into me. It only takes a couple minutes before I'm screaming out his name, purple and bright white are flashing in front of my eyes, my back is arched, guttural grunts and moans accompany each full body convulsion forcing the white ropes of come to splatter across my stomach. My muscles clench down hard on Mat's cock as my entire body tightens, his thrusts become erratic before he presses himself into me fully with his weight pressed against my thighs. I open my eyes enough to watch his head fall backwards with a primitive moan and see his abs contracting as he empties inside of me. We stay in place for several moments, both of us working to catch our breaths.

Mat finally lifts his head and a soft smile adorns his face as he looks at me.

I give a lopsided grin before saying, “That was amazing.”

Mat leans forward and gives me a kiss in agreement. He slowly pulls out of me and gets up to dispose of the condom and grab us a towel from the bathroom to clean up with. As I lay on the bed and my heartbeat calms to a normal pace the sweat and come on my skin start to cool, I shiver. Mat comes back after a few moments and gingerly cleans my stomach with the towel. I feel like a puddle on the bed, but I pull myself upright and pull myself to my feet to find my underwear.

After we have both found and pulled on our undergarments Mat notices that I'm shivering a bit. “Let's go sit by the fire.” He suggests. He grabs a throw blanket from the nearby chair and sits on the floor with his back against it. I smile as he moves his legs apart to make room for me between them. I eagerly sit on the floor and cuddle up with my back against his chest. We sit in our wonderful reverie with the blanket cast across our laps while I idly trace the designs of Mat's tattoos with my fingers just listening to the roar of the fire and Mat's breathing. I sigh happily and lay my head back on his shoulder.

“What would you like to do tomorrow?” I ask a little above a whisper.

Mat smiles at me, “I'm just along for the ride. Anything you want to do baby will be wonderful as long as it is with you.”

I blush and lean in to kiss his cheek. “I love you.” I whisper in his ear.

His arms wrap around me tightly and pulls me closer to his chest. “I've been trying to get myself to tell you all night. I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you found it enjoyable.
> 
> There is potential for this to continue if I can find some time in my life. Let me know if you are interested.


End file.
